For the Fallen
by Reefgirl
Summary: It's Remembrance Day on Atlantis and the team remember fallen comrades.


Rating: K+

Spoilers: All seasons

Summary: It is Remembrance Day on Atlantis

Disclaimer: I own none of the Stargate Characters, I make no apologies for printing the verse from Laurence Binyon's poem, and I do not own that either.

Authors Notes: Thanks to Arkaidy for her story Scarlet which gave me the inspiration, go and read.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**11.00am, 11th November 2006. Atlantis Base**

All the Atlantis personnel were gathered in the Gateroom for a short Remembrance service, it was the first time they had ever had a service on Remembrance Day even though memorials were happening all too often these days. Some of the British, Australian and Canadian personnel had come to Dr Weir and asked if they could hold a small ceremony on the 11th, Elizabeth had been slightly shocked, as she had realised that they had not commemorated the day before and had readily agreed. She had made a general announcement that a Remembrance Day ceremony would be held in the Gateroom and anyone who would like to attend could do so of their own free will, it was not compulsory.

Teyla had asked Dr Radek Zelenka about the significance of the ceremony and the flower called a Poppy, if she wanted cold hard facts about Earth, she usually asked Colonel Sheppard or Dr McKay, but if she wanted to hear a story about Earth traditions or its mythology and religions she went to Dr Zelenka. She had once told him he had the soul of a _Krydellian_, a wandering storyteller that had visited her world many times when she was a child; he had smiled and told her on his world they were called Minstrels. He had told her a story of war on his world, a war that had killed an entire generation of young men, a war that was supposed to end all wars but hadn't. He had told her of a country called France where most of the fighting in this war had taken place; in the fields where the soldiers had been, buried poppies grew between the graves. He told her of a poet who had written of the poppies in a place called Flanders Field and how a fund had been set up to help soldiers and widows, the poppy had become its symbol and it had become a symbol of remembrance for all those who had died in battle in all wars that had followed. Teyla had been enchanted by the story of the poppy and it's meaning, so much so that she had gone to the mainland to tell the Athosians the same story. She had also explained to Ronon the flower and its symbolic meaning when he'd asked her why some of the Atlanteans has started wearing flowers, he'd gone to ask Sheppard more of the 'War to end all War's'.

A team member from all nations represented had spoken, a short speech or a poem, even a list of names of those who had died, something that meant a great deal to people of those countries. At 11am a bell tolled and Atlantis fell silent

Rodney McKay thought of Peter Grodin, the Gate technician with the cut glass English accent and the ultimate sacrifice he made.

"There's no time! Just get the hell out of here I'm sorry" Peter had said seconds before the satellite had exploded, 'I'll never forget what you did Peter' thought Rodney.

* * *

Chuck the Canadian technician also thought of Peter Grodin, Peter had been his superior and had spent time teaching him all about the gate and how it worked. Just before he'd left on that fateful day, Peter had given him a notebook full of hints and diagnostics that were known only to him, it was as if he'd known he wasn't coming back. 'Thank you Dr Grodin, I'll never forget what you did for me' thought Chuck.

* * *

Evan Lorne thought of the men and women that died on the Daedalus during the battle with the two Wraith Hive ships heading for Earth, he'd been in command of the Orion. He and Zelenka had tried everything they possible could to get more power into the old tub so it could get there in time to be of some help. If only they'd had more time for repairs, if only they'd gotten there quicker, if only they'd had more drones, if only he could have saved them. 'I never met you properly but I'll never forget the sacrifice you made, I'm sorry I couldn't have done more to help' thought Lorne.

* * *

Radek Zelenka thought of Dr Johnson, he had liked her; she was always smiling and always had time for anyone who needed her. She had died in his arms screaming in terror at an unseen foe, she had been one of the first victims of the nano virus that had nearly claimed his and Rodney's life. 'I will never forget you' thought Radek.

* * *

John Sheppard thought of Colonel Marshall Sumner, he'd hated the man from the moment they'd met in the Gateroom at the SGC, he'd hated his senior officer's sarcasm, his treatment of Teyla and her people and he'd hated the way he'd died. The memory of the Wraith Queen sucking the life out of Sumner and the memory of pulling the trigger haunted John's dreams to this day. 'I'll never forget the look on your face as that bitch fed on you, I hope I never see it again' thought John.

* * *

Teyla Emmagen thought of her family and the friends she'd lost, her mother had been taken when she was a child, everyone had lost someone to the Wraith and she'd thought maybe the feeling of loss would get easier as she grew older but it hadn't. Kera, Halling's wife and her best friend, had been taken when Jinto had been but a season old and her father had been taken just before her birthday, family, friends and lovers had all been lost to the Wraith. 'I will not forget any of you and I will not let future generations forget you' thought Teyla.

* * *

Carson Beckett thought of all of those people he couldn't save, all the hours he'd spent in surgery desperately trying to patch the wounded back together again, trying to work the miracles he knew would never happen. He thought of Michael and his heart twisted with guilt, Michael was just as much of a victim of this war as anyone, he'd broken the Hippocratic Oath and harmed another being in the name of research, Carson hung his head in shame. 'I'll nay forget ye, any o' ye, I'm so sorry Michael' thought Carson.

* * *

Ronan Dex thought of Sateda on that final day, he thought of his unit, his 'boys' they hadn't been much more than boys either, looking to him for guidance and support as the Darts screamed overhead. He thought of Melena and how he'd pleaded with her to go to the gate and how she'd refused to abandon her post at the hospital. 'I cannot forget you Melena and I will never try' thought Ronon.

* * *

Elizabeth Weir thought of them all, every single one that had died in the three years they'd been here in Atlantis and she knew more would join the ever growing list of names in the Book of Remembrance. 'I will never forget your sacrifices' thought Elizabeth.

The bell tolled again, Elizabeth nodded to Chuck who began to dial the address of the 'Space Gate' above the planet where they'd woken the Wraith.

"They shall not grow old as we that are left grow old, age shall not weary them nor the years condemn, at the going down of the sun and in the morning we will remember them" said Elizabeth as she pushed the wreath of poppies through the event horizon,

"Amen" murmured the assembled personnel.


End file.
